Gravity Falls y el diario secreto
by GoodDark
Summary: An pasado dos años desde que Dipper y Mabel vencieron a Bill junto con la pandilla de la Cabaña del misterio, pero lo que nadie sabia era de la existencia del diario numero 4 de su tio Stanford, el cual guarda un secreto alarmante ¿podran Dipper y Mabel detener al creador de todo después de dos años?
1. chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fanfic, estoy muy emocionado, espero les guste y le den cariño al fic, espero lean y les agrade leer, bueno mi cuerpo ya no aguanta mas todo este piquismo concentrado así que iniciemos._

 _Un saludin_

 ** _Nuevo Misterio._**

 _Habían pasado dos años desde que Dipper y Mabel habían tenido la mejor aventura de sus vidas en el misterioso pueblo de Gravity Falls, al fin habían cumplido su sueño de entrar a la secundaria, y eran muy felices. Sus tíos favoritos, Stanley y Stanford seguían con sus viajes por todo el pacifico norte, buscando y combatiendo nuevas y más facinantes anomalias._ _En una casa del estado de california, dos adolecentes de 15 años esperaban pacientes el taxi que los llevaria al aereopuerto, sus maletas en la puerta y sus padres esperando junto con eyos._

 _El primero era un chico de cabello castaño, tez güera, era alto 1.67, con dos granos en la barbilla, mirada analizadora y algo alegre. Viste una camiseta mangas largas color azul, jeans ajustados color azul, tenis Converse, con una caracteristica gorra_ _de color marrón._

 _La segunda era una chica de la misma edad_ , _era de tez güera, su mirada alegre y trasmitia felicidad. Llevaba puesto un sueter de color azul con capucha y rayas moradas, un shor de color vino en combinacion con sus zapatillas Converse negras_.

-¡Ah llegado el día Dipper, después de tanto tiempo!-dijo la chica emocionada.

-Así es Mabel, cielos que rapido pasa el tiempo-.

El taxi llego a la casa, Mabel y Dipper salieron mientras que sus padres el Sr. y la Sra. Pines les ayudaron a subir el equipaje, una vez que terminaron el taxi se marcho, el viaje en el avión fue algo aburrido, pero todo valio la pena al llegar a la central de autobuses del famoso condado de Oregon.

El Autobus salio de la central, se podía persibir tranquilidad es los bosques de Oregon. Luego de una hora de viaje por autobus llegaron, al lugar de la aventura más grande de sus jovenes vidas, Mabel y Dipper miraron por la ventana todo el pueblo. Ya no era el mismo, Gravity Falls había cambiado totalmente, había nuevas casas, nuevos establecimientos, nuevas personas, pero lo mas notable era el enorme rascacielos que llevaba escrito C.A.S, algo que llamo la atención del joven Dipper.

-¿C.A.S? ¿Qué significará?-.

Mabel grito-¡Aaaaah! Llegamos Dipper llegamos, que emoción, vamos vamos vamos-.

Dipper y su extrovertida hermana bajaron del Autobus, en donde Soos y su ahora esposa Melody los esperaban alegremente.

-¡Dipper, Mabel llegaron!-Soos corrio a habrazar a los gemelos, asfixiandolos con sus fuertes brazos.

-Tambien...nos alegra...berte Soos-dijo Dipper con dificultad.

-Oh perdonen chicos, es que me deje llevar, vaya como han crecido es imprecionante-Soos ahora vestia unos pantalones de rapero, junto con una chaqueta negra y su caracteristica camiseta con signo de pregunta.

-Pero mirate Soos, tú también has cambiado, ya eres todo un padré de familia-dijo Mabel mirando a la pequeña bebe que Melody cargaba en sus brazos.

-¡Oh basta Mabel, me matas!-.

-Bien, regresemos a la cabaña, prepare una deliciosa cena ¿Apuesto a que tienen hambre?-dijo Melody.

Todos regresarón a la cabaña, era increible el cambio del pueblo, ya nada era como antes.

Los gemelos Pines llegaron a la Cabaña la cual era el único lugar que seguía como cuando Dipper y Mabel se fueron, luego de la deliciosa cena los chicos pasarón a su habitación para acomodarse.

Dipper bajo y miro toda la cabaña era imprecionante.

-¡Aaaaah! ¿Quién es el?-grito Mabel mirando a un apuesto joven de cabello rubio, que bestia una carisimo y elegante traje de negocios.

-El es el hijo del poderoso presidente de las empresas C.A.S y actual provedor de la cabaña, se dice que son tan millonarios que controlan el 60% de los negocios mundiales-dijo Soos misterioso.

-¿Provedor?-pregunto Dipper.

-Si, luego de su partida eyos llegaron, tranquilo todo esta bien, yo sali veneficiado-.

 ** _FLASHBACK..._**

En la cima del rascacielo de las empresas C.A.S se llevaba acabo un importante negocio, entre Soos y el jefe de la empresa.

-¿Dice que si firmo esto, usted tendra el control total de la cabaña y cuando quiera nos podrá dejar en la calle?-.

-¡Así es!-respondió.

Soos miro detenidamente aquel sujeto-Perfecto, es perfecto, una inversión como ninguna otra, buen trato-Soos termino por firmar aquel papel.

 ** _FLASHBACK FINAL_**

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-grito Dipper.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bajo mi control-.

-¡Hay Soos, te engañaron! ¿Sabes que pasará si toman el control de la cabaña?-.

-No lo se ¿Nos daran perros con gorras tal vez?-.

Dipper miro glacial a Soos-Devemos encontrar ese papel y quemarlo-.

Mabel por su parte buscaba el modo de asercarse a aquel apuesto chico, el cual miraba las atracciones con una gram sonrisa.

-Que interesante, es una lastima que todas sean...-.

-¡Hola!-grito Mabel-Me paseaba por aquí y no pude notar verte, puedo ver que te gustan mucho los mounstruos-.

-Oh vaya, pero que sorpresa, eres muy...odservadora...linda-el chicho no pudo continuar.

-Mi nombre es Mabel, Mabel Pines-.

-¡Alphonse Mustang!-El chico tomo la mano de Mabel y la beso, la adolecente sonrio de alegria mientras daba pequeños saltos en su mente.

El día paso y llego la tarde, había sido un día largo y mas para Dipper, aunque para Mabel era todo un sueño.

-¡Hay Alphonse, eres todo un amor!-.

-No digas su nombre por aquí Mabel-.

-¡Oye!-grito-¿Cual es tú problema con el?-.

-Ese chico no me gusta nada, es muy extraño y deseguro su familia oculta algo-sospechaba Dipper analizador.

-Lo que pasa es que no puedes aceptar que el misterio se acabo, aceptalo Gravity Falls ya no es lo mismo que hace dos años-.

-No es eso pero ¿No te parece raro que una empresa muy poderosa haya comprado los derechos de una simple cabaña que se dedica a estafar turistas? es muy raro y yo boy a descubrir que traman-.

-Has lo que quieras, solo manten a Alphonse alejado de tus locas conspiraciones-.

-Bien, pero veras que tengo razón ya lo veras-Dipper salio de su cuarto.

Dipper bajo molesto con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando en la entrada miro a quien había sido su gram amor de verano hace dos años.

-¡Wendy!-susurro nervioso y alegre a la vez.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 _Bueno el capítulo termino, pero el fic apenas inicia, por fabor denle amor al fic, se aceptan cualquier critica diganme que les parecio, bueno, malo, super malo, asqueroso, se acepta cualquier cririca._

 _Nos vemos amigos_

 _Bye_

 _Adios_

 _Chaito_

 _Sayonara_


	2. Nuevo misterio parte2

_Holaaa amigos ¿Qué tal estan? espero que bien eh no me gustaria que a mis lindos lectores les pasara algo!!! bueno inicia un nuevo capítulo disfrutenlo (acompañen el cap con palomitas y refresco ok ;D)_

 ** _Nuevo misterio segunda parte_**

Dipper se había reencontrado con su amor de verano, aqueya chica que lo había echo sufrir un desvalance sentimental durante todo su primer verano en Gravity Falls, no podía creerlo, debía hablarle y hacerlo ya.

Dipper se aserco a Wendy quien se mensajeaba interesantemente por Facebook con sus amigos, el Pines camino sigilosamente intentando que Wndy no lo biese, pero para su mala suerte tropeso con un trozo de madera que lo hizo caer.

Wendy volteo rapido y se topo con el rostro de Dipper, quien sonrio nerviosamente, la peliroja corrió con alegría al verlo, ayudandolo a levantarse.

-¡Dipper que gusto verte otra vez!-Wendy abrazo a Dipper, el Pines se sorprendio tanto que no supo como reaccionar-¡Ah pasado mucho tiempo, veo que has crecido que alegria verte amigo!-.

Dipper sonrio-Si si...a mi también me da mucho gusto verte...veo que has cambiado-noto el joven pues Wendy lucia un tanto diferente.

Vestía un sueter negro y debajo una camiseta color roja, unos pantalones rotos ajustados de tono oscuro, zapatillas negras y lo más notable era el cabello tipo emo que ahora llevaba de peinado.

-Jejeje no es sierto Dipper solo lo dices por que somos muy buenos amigos-dijo Wndy sonriendo.

-Es en verdad te ves mas...linda y valiente como siempre-decia Dipper con nerviosidad.

-En eso tienes razón, venga vamos, demos un paseo por Gravity Falls, te gustara ver todo en lo que ha cambiado el pueblo-.

Wendy tendio su mano para que Dipper la tomara, el Pines estaba muy nervioso y su sonrrojo se notaba más y más, vio a Wendy y miro su dulce sonrisa que lo había conquistado en aquel verano ¿se negaria a tomar la mano de quien aún era su amada?

Dipper tomo la mano de Wendy quien rio dulcemente, el corazón de Dipper palpitava como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, Wendy condujo a Dipper a la salida y es así como inicio el paseo por Gravity Falls.

 ** _En una dimención extraña_**

Un extraño sujeto de ojos rojos miraba al espacio el cual relucia con sus millones de galaxias, el hombre las comtenplaba con admiración sin decir o hacer algo.

Aquel sujeto se levanto, no podía verse bien su apariencia pues una gran capa que llegaba hasta sus pies cubria su cuerpo completamente, y lo unico que podía verse eran sus malignos ojos de color rojo como la misma sangre.

Su boca se habrio-¡El fin se aserca, puedo sentirlo, el terror y fracaso del universo corre como el viento en verano, muy pronto odtendre el máximo poder!-.

 ** _De regreso a Gravity Falls_**

La tarde había sido espectacular para Dipper, quien había disfrutado en compañia de Wendy una hermosa tarde, se daba cuenta que Gravity Falls ya no era como hace dos años, es más podía sentir como un nuevo viento corria sobre el, como si algo nuevo se apróximara.

Dipper y Wendy disfrutaban de la apuesta de sol, aquel bello creepusculo que iluminaba todo el pueblo de Gravity Falls con sus luminosos brillos, el joven Pines sonreia con alegría hasta que decidio preguntar algo.

-Wendy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto Dipper.

-Si, claro Dipper dime-permitió.

-Tú...¿sabes a que se dedica la empresa C.A.S?-.

Wendy miro a Dipper y su expresión cambio-Solo es una empresa comercial, ayuda a los comercios de Gravity Falls a mejorar sus inversiones-explico.

-Si pero, es extraño, sus siglas no tienen nada que ver con una empresa comercial, es mas ¿por qué...?-Dipper no pudo continuar.

-No digas más-Wendy tomo la mano de Dipper y se aserco-¡Sabes, siempre me has gustado, no lo dije antes por la diferencia de edad pero eso no me importa ahora!-.

Wendy comenzó a asercarse a Dipper, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, apesar de que queria que eso ocurriera, había algo que no le parecía, se sentía vigilado, era extraño basta para el.

-¡Besame Dipper!-desia Wendy con un tono seductor, Dipper lo queria, pero algo le decia que no lo hiziera y no entendia por que. Finalmente Wendy termino por besar a Dipper, quien habrió los ojos con gran asombro, no podía creerlo, se sonrojo al máximo parecía un jitomate humano. El beso término y Wendy se aparto.

Dipper no podía desir nada, estaba muy impactado, se aparto un poco-¡Hay una araña que miedo!-grito Wendy al ver una pequeña araña caminar por el cesped.

-Pero es muy pequeña...tú nunca-Dipper habrío los ojos-Tengo que irme-.

-¡Espera Dipper! ¿Qué pasa?-.

-No pasa nada, te veo mañana, adios-.

Dipper salió corriendo de allí mientras subia a la camioneta de Soos, condujo lo más rápido a la cabaña y una vez que llego corrió a su cuarto sin decir o hacer algo.

-¿Qué ocurré Dipper? ¿Por qué actuas así?-pregunto Mabel.

-Cayate y ayudame-Dipper serro la puerta con serrojo, bajo las cortinas y cubrió todos los hoyos de la habitación, una vez que termino, puso una mesa en la puerta evitando que cualquier persona entrase.

-¿Qué ocurré Dipper?-.

-Ya entiendo todo, el por que todos actuan así-.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-.

Dipper tomo un gran pizarrón y comenzó a escribir un sin fin de cosas sin sentido, Mabel solo miraba sin entender hasta que su hermano terminó.

-¿Me bas a decir que ocurre?-.

-Mira, desde que llegamos me di cuenta que todo Gravity Falls era diferente, en principio, cuando entramos al pueblo, no vimos ninguna anomalia serca, algo raro pues es común notar anomalias al llegar, segundo la actitud de todos, Soos es tonto, pero ni un tonto tan tonto como Soos firmaria un contrato sabiendo el tipo de cosas que tiene la cabaña, Melody se notaba muy cayada, cuando sabemos que es alguién sociable y alegre, Wendy hoy la vi y lucia extraña, no solo su vestimenta, si no también su comportamiento, eya nunca me pediria un beso y sobre todo, jamás se asustaria al ver una pequeña araña de apenas 1 cm de grande, Gravity Falls no cambió, lo que cambiaron fueron sus pobladores, y yo se quién es el culpable-.

Dipper enserro el nombre de la empresa C.A.S en un circulo-¡Las empresas C.A.S, después de su llegada todo el pueblo cayo en su poder! ¿Qué es lo que buscan y por que hacen esto? tengo que saber que traman-.

-¿Otra vez con esas ideas Dipper? ya te dije que...-.

-¿No te das cuenta Mabel? ayudame, eres la única en la que puedo confiar, en Gravity Falls no se pude confiar en nadie, ayudame por favor-.

Mabel suspiro hondamente-Bien lo are, pero más te vale tener razón, por que si no te boy hacer añicos-.

-¡Bien, mañana en la mañana iremos a esas empresas, y yo se bien como entrar!-.

La noche paso y llego la mañana, Dipper y Mabel se levantaron muy temprano y salieron sin decir nada a Soos.

-¡Bien este es el plan, entramos por la parte de atras, nos escabullimos en los almacenes y luego de eso hay que subir a la parte mas alta, por suerte logre imprimir un plano de todo el edificio así que no tendremos problemas!-.

-Okey, hay que hacerlo Dipper-.

Mabel y Dipper condujeron a las empresas C.A.S, una vez que llegaron estacionaron la camioneta fuera del edificio, caminaron sigilosamente a la entrada trasera de la empresa donde un grupo de inversionistas estaban dejando un paquete.

-¡Son muchos, nos descubriran!-dijo Mabel.

-No lo creo, por suerte traje esto-Dipper lanzo una bomba de humo la cual estallo llamando la atención de todos, los gemelos Pines aprovecharon para entrar mientras corrian rapidamente.

Rápidamente Mabel y Dipper comenzarón a caminar por todo el edificio, era sorprendente, se podía ver de todo, desde la mas habanzada tecnología, hasta experimentos cientificos, era muy extraño ya que no parecia un lugar de comercio.

-Este lugar es extraño, no tiene nada que ver com la comercializacion-notaba Dipper mirando a todas partes.

-Pero no puedes negar que su tecnología es muy buena-Mabel se aserco a un aparato y oprimio un boton, el cual transformo su rostro al de un caballo, camino y oprimio otro botón regresandola a la normalidad.

Dipper por su parte miraba a todos lados buscando una respesta odvia, fue hasta que se aserco a un experimento que tenia escrito lo siguiente...

-¡El diario Multiversal!-Dipper lo miro detenidamente-¡Un investigador desconocido dejo todos sus apuntes en el proximo diario, la Corporación de Anomalias Secretas tomo poder sobre el guardando todas sus investigaciones y destruyendolas!-.

Dipper se quedo pensando por un momento, fue hasta que reacciono y las ideas fluyeron en su mente.

-Ahora entiendo, C.A.S, Corporacion de Anomalias Secretas, investigaciones, diario, entonces-Dipper oprimio un botón rojo y la capsula se habrió lentamente, cuando por fin termino de habrirse se descubrio el secreto que guardaba, un libro extraño de portada roja con una mano dibujada y el número 4 en eya-¡El diario número 4!-grito.

 ** _Este fanfic continuara_**

 _Así queda el capi de hoy espero les haya gustado eh, bueno pues Depper sigue con sus misterios pero ya veran lo que viene, no se olviden de leer y comentar vuestras opiniones son nesesarias y bien aceptadas bye._


	3. El secreto del diario 4

_Que onda amigines, ¿como estan? se que la historia habanza rapido pero no puedo evitar actualizar pues todo el rollo del diario 4 se pondra muy intenso, así que disfruten chiquitines._

 ** _El secreto del diario 4_**

Dipper miraba muy impactado lo que sus ojos veian, no podia creerlo, e inclusive los tallo para ver si su mirada no lo engañaba pero no, el diario era tan real como los otros 3.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿El diario número 4?-.

Mabel se aserco y miro muy impactada-Ahora entiendo, el diario número 4 ¿como no lo sospeche antes? todo esto siempre se trato del diario número 4-.

-Crei que lo de los diarios ya había terminado-dijo Mabel.

-Lo que me interesa ahora es saber ¿qué esconde este cuerto diario?-Dipper tomo el diario lentamente pero cuando lo tomo una alarma comenzó a escucharse por todo el edificio, algo que alarmo a los gemelos Pines quien se echaron a correr con el diario en mano-¡Debemos de salir de aquí!-.

Dipper y Mabel salieron de aqueya sala pero un grupo de guardias comenzaron a perseguirlos disparando sus armas laseres.

-¡Atrapenlos!-.

-Hay no ¿En que nos metimos Dipper?-.

-Cayate y sigue corriendo-.

Dipper y Mabel continuaron conrriendo por todo el lugar, giraban, bajaban escaleras, recorrian pasillos enteros pero ese edificio parecia no toner fin, era como si fuera un laberinto interminable, ambos ya comenzaban a sentirse cansados, y aquellos guardias no dejaban de seguirlos.

-¡No...puedo...más Dipper!-dijo Mabel muy agotada.

-Devemos salir Mabel, no hay que rendirnos-.

Mabel tropeso rompiendo su tobillo, Dipper regreso por su hermana pero cuando iba a levantarla los guardias los atraparon y apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡Ambos, quedan arrestados por robo y profanar propoiedad del gobierno!-.

-¿Propiedad del gobierno?-grito Dipper.

-¿Robo?-exclamo Mabel.

-Silencio, todo lo que diga sera usado en...-un golpe de espada fue lo que derribo aquel sujeto, el cual cayo al suelo inconsiente.

Los demás incluidos Mabel y Dipper miraron impactados a su atacante, una chica de cabello rubio, su ropa se veia algo rota y sucia, aunque su rostro lucia limpio y bello.

-¡Pacífica!-gritaron Dipper y Mabel al unisono realmente impactados al descubrir de quien se trataba.

La aludida volteo y simplemente grito-¡Corran par de idiotas!-Mabel y Dipper se levantaron y se echaron a correr lo más rápido posible, Pacífica se quedo a enfrentarlos pero eran muchos hasta para eya.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-gritaba Mabel sin entender.

-Primero el diario número cuatro, todos en el pueblo se volvieron locos y ahora Pacífica como heroina ¿Qué rayos?-.

Pacífica alcanzó a Mabel y Dipper quienes corrian sin detenerse-¡Vamos no dejen de correr!-.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo Pacífia? ¿Como llegaste a esto?-.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ahora corran si quieren salvar sus vidas-.

Dipper, Mabel y Pacífica llegaron a la entrada del edificio, la cual estaba llena de grandes inventos cientificos, también se encontraba Alphonse, junto a su hermano el poderoso galán Erick Mustang.

Erick vestía un traje más fuera de contexto al siglo XXl, viste una armadura de caballero mediebal color roja, con partes plateadas en los hombros, rodillas y codos, su tez guera cabello marron hasta los hombros, mirada coqueta y llevaba un escudo y una espada como armas.

-¡De aquí no saldran con vida miserables!-.

-¿Qué?-grito Dipper.

-Alphonse-dijo Mabel decepsionada.

-¡Erick!-musito Pacífica con rabia.

-¡Acabenlos!-ordeno Erick y sus soldados dispararon contra los tres jovenes, quienes recibieron los disparos directamente, los tres calleron muy lastimados y luego de que los soldados terminaron de disparar Erick se aserco-¡Has caido Pacífica, has caido como todos en Gravity Falls, pero a diferencia, tú caeras para no levantarte!-.

Erick tomo un arma y apunto-¡Adios Pacífica!-Erick cargo su ataque el cual pondría fin a la vida de Pacífica, fue cuando Dipper estallo en furia y tomo un cañón laser.

-¡Es el cañon de potrones!-grito Alphonse.

-Mocoso detente-.

-¡Mueran!-Dipper disparo un poderoso ataque el cual estallo por todo el edificio esparciendo una onda de energía en todo el pueblo, sus habitantes solo miraron imprecionados aquel estallido el cual destrullo el edificio completamente.

La exploción ceso y aquel lugar quedo reducido a escombros, Dipper, Mabel e Pacífica por su parte habían sido protegidos por un campo de energía que la misma Noroeste había creado, el cual ayudo para protegerlos.

-¡Pacífica!-Dipper tomo a Pacífica quién cayo al suelo-¡Estarás bien!-.

-Devemos salir de aquí Dipper y pronto-dijo Mabel, su hermano la apoyo y salieron del lugar, en donde el presidente Taylor y todo el departamento de policia local ya había llegado a la ecena del crimen.

Mabel, Dipper y Pacífica salieron por atrás y por suerte no fueron descubridos, una vez allí subieron a la vieja camioneta de Soos y se adentraron en el bosque.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué...por qué buscan el diario?-se preguntaba Dipper sin entender.

-Eyos lo quieren-iterrumpio Pacifica-Para odtener el poder máximo-.

-¿Poder máximo?-grito Mabel.

-Si, el poder máximo-.

 ** _Pov de Pacifica_**

-Un mes después de que ustedes se fueron, eyos llegaron al pueblo, el cual se recuperaba poco a poco después de la lucha contra Bill, nos dijeron y ilusionaron a base de engaños para que todos invirtieran su dinero en su empresa, pero su verdadero odgetivo era la cabaña del misterio, mis padres como siempre buscaron aliarse con eyos, pero un día fisgoneando descubri sus verdaderas intenciones, lo que eyos quieren es formar un ejercito bajo su control, y que todo aquel que se opusiera seria eliminado...yo lo hize, me opuse y base a eso eliminaron a mis padres en un viaje de negocios a Nueva York, el avión en donde iban desapareció del radar y no volvi asaber nada más de eyos, me dijeron que deviamos sentirnos afortunados por que eyos serian los que nos conquistarian y que muy pocos tenian ese gram honor. Hace un mes quise intentar escapar de la mansion de los Mustang pero no me dejaban salir, me castigaban y me mantubieron atada sin comer, debo decir que es lo peor que eh sufrido-.

 ** _Fin Pov de Pacífica_**

-¡Lo siento tanto Pacífica, no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso!-dijo Mabel muy triste.

-Ash, no necesito de tu lastima-despreció la chica-¡Y ni crean que los salve por que quise, solo los protegi por que me dieron lastima!-.

Dipper se quedo pensando por un momento-¡Pero! ¿Qué es lo que guarda este diariario que esos sujetos lo quieren? La única respuesta para esto es Mcguket-.

La noche llego y Dipper condujo a la ahora recidencia del muy conocido Mcguket, quien después de laucha contra Bill había comprado la mansión de los Noroeste en la colina del pueblo.

-¡Mi antigua casa!-miro Pacífica con tristeza.

-¡Bien!-Dipper toco el portón principal, cuando el altavoz sono.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto

-Mcguket, soy yo Dipper, el sobrino de Stanford-.

-¡También estoy yo, Mabel su encantadora y tierna sobrina!-dijo Mabel riendo.

-¿Quien dices que eres? ¿Bipper?-.

-No Dipper-corrigio.

-¡Chipter!-.

-¡Dipper!-.

-¡Lipper!-.

-¡Que no, que soy Dipper!-grito.

-Ah, Dipper, ahorita les habro, esperen-.

El porton se habrió lentamente descubriendo una muy elegante mansión, se podía apreciar mucha naturaleza y hermosos venados caminar por el cesped.

-¡Wow, es hermosa!-grito Mabel con ternura.

-Debo decir que ha cuidado bien la mansión ese viejo montañez-.

Dipper, Pacífica y Mabel entrarón, la sala la cual era muy elegante y estaba muy bien amueblada, en la entrada apareció el viejo Mcguket, quien sonrio con alegría al verlos.

-¡Dipper, Mabel, que alegría!-grito.

-¡Mcguket!-ambos lo habrazarón.

-¡Qué asco!-despreció Pacífica.

-Es un gusto verlos denuevo, pero pasen por favor...-Mabel, Pacífica y Dipper pasaron a la sala, una vez allí se pusieron comodos, Mcguket preparo un poco de té para acompañar la velada mientras sonreia con alegría-Diganme ¿Qué los trae por acá chicos?-preguntó.

-La verdad no venimos de visita-dijo Dipper.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Venimos por esto-Dipper sacó el diario número 4 y lo entrego Mcguket, quien lo miro con asombro.

-¡El diario número 4!-dijo impactado.

-Si, pensamos que usted debe saver algo sobre el-dijo Mabel.

Mcguket no respondió pues estaba muy imprecionado-Ah...ah desir verdad nunca lo había visto en mi vida, es más, nisiquiera sabía de su existencia, me sorprende que Stanford haya creado un cuarto diario, es increible-.

-¡Demonios!-grito Dipper-¡Entonces usted no sabe nada sobre el!-.

-No-respondió-¡Pero se quien si, su tío Stanford!-.

 ** _Este fanfic continuara..._**

 _Y así termina este capítulo chiquitines, ¿increible no? pues esperen a cargarse lo que viene, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos nakamas._

 _C_

 _O_

 _M_

 _E_

 _N_

 _T_

 _E_

 _N :D_


	4. El misterio de Stanford

_Holaza amigasos ¿como estan? espero que bien chiquitines, y bueno pues comienza un capítulo nuevou, el cual estara bien super padre pues Stanford nos contara su gran historia "tan, tan, tan, tannn" bueno espero y les guste y ahora a leer._

 ** _El misterio de Stanford._**

El viejo Mcguket se contacto con Stanford quien rápidamente decidio regresar al pueblo junto con Stanley para resolver ese gram problema.

Luego de un largo día de viaje desde el pacífico norte, Stanford y Stanley llegaron ambos también pudieron notar los cambios del pueblo pero mejor decidieron ir hasta donde estaba Mcguket para averiguar que ocurría.

Ambos llegaron y fueron bien recibidos por su viejo amigo Mcguket, los gemelos Pines pasaron a recibir a sus tíos quienes se alegraron mucho al verlos.

-¡Mabel, Dipper!-grito Stanford.

-Tío Ford-dijeron al unisono.

Los tres se abrazaron, mientras que Stand tosía tratando de llamar la atención d. los chicos-¿Qué no hay un abrazo para su tío Stan?-.

Dipper y Mabel pasaron a habrazar a Stan, quien rio alegremente al verlos.

-Si ya, ya, dejemonos de cursilerias y pasemos a las explicaciones-grito Pacífica molesta.

-Tienes razón-todos pasaron a sentarse-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué nos llamaron con tanta urgencia?-pregunto Ford intrigado.

-Como veras tío, durante nuestros 2 años de ausencia el pueblo cambio drasticamente, Mabel y yo hizimos unas investigaciones, y llegamos a esto-Dipper saco el diario número 4 de su tío Stanford, quien se impreciono mucho al verlo.

-Mi...mi diario...número 4 ¿pero comó?-grito.

-Sabiamos que era tuyo y decidimos robarlo pero ¿por qué nos ocultaste este diario?-.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto tío Stan?-grito Mabel.

-Uff a mi ni me mires-dijo Stan.

-Ummm, te estare vigilando-.

-Efectivamente es mio, pero no lo mencione antes puesto a que este diario lo hize cuando el portal universal me adsorvio-.

 ** _Pov de Stanford_**

-Después de que el propio portal que yo había creado para entender todos los extraños secretos de Gravity Falls, fui enviado a otra dimención, no entendía que había pasado, pero sabía perfectamente que ya no estaba en casa, así que...me puse a trabajar para volver a mi dimención de origen...-continuo-Me di cuenta que no estavamos solos en el universo, y que había millones de razas maravillosas, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y comenze una nueva investigación, viajando por todo el Multiniverso, mi investigación fue creciendo más y más, haciendome de poderosos aliados, pero también de peligrosos enemigos, conoci seres maravillosos, pero me perturbava la idea de que había algo que era el origen del universo ¿quién había creado tantas dimenciones y universos? la respuesta estaba más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera, hasta que conoci a los divinos-.

-¿Los divinos?-grito Mabel.

-Si los divinos, seres primordiales que existian desde la misma creación del universo, eyos me dijeron que efectivamente había una energía que nos había dado vida a todos, y esa energía era la de el temible, ¡Creador de todo!-Stanford trago saliva-¡Si Bill era poderoso el Creador de Todo no tiene limites! fue el mismo creador del Omniverso y de todas las dimenciones y universos en el, se dijo que había creado razas para mantener el equilibrio cosmico y mantener la paz, sin embargo, su corazón se bio corrompido por el deseo de poder, y un día comenzó a destruir sus propias creaciones-.

-¿Pero como puede ser eso? si el creo esas dimenciones-dijo Dipper impactado.

-Si, pero se dio cuenta que energías muy grandes estaban creciendo en el universo, y segado por el poder quiso adsorverlas para ser el más fuerte de todos, sin importarle acesinar razas enteras. Todo se creía perdido, hasta que sierto día unos magos muy poderosos se opusieron, se dice que se origino la gurra más grande de todo el universo, ubo perdidas memorables, daños irrebercibles, pero finalmente el bien triunfo...aqueyos magos lograron sellar el poder del Creador de Todo, abase de una cadena de datos en su cuerpo que nego y disminuyó sus fuerzas, sin embargo lo unico que lograron fue sellar la mitad de sus poderes, lo que hizo que la otra mitad quedara libre, el creador de todo regreso a su dimención y el conjuro del sello se perdio en los confines del espacio y el tiempo-.

-Ya veo-dijo Dipper-¿pero que tiene que ver eso con todo esto?-pregunto.

-A eso boy, los divinos me dieron el conjuro que terminaria de sellar los poderes del Creador de Todo, y ese conjuro lo anote, en el diario número 4, me dijeron que si la cadena de datos que mantenia sellados los poderes del Creador se rompia, todo estaria perdido, pero si el conjuro se terminaba, el Omniverso junto con todas las dimenciones se salvarian, dijeron que algún día el Crador volveria a reclamar su puesto y por eso deberia encontrar a las virtudes que lograrian terminar con todo-Stanford habrio una pagina en el diario-¡Inteligencia, Valentia, Felicidad, Responsabilidad e Inocencia, las personas con dichas virtudes lograrian terminar y sellar al creador de todo, pero si el conjuro se recitaba alrrebes, todo estaria perdido y el Omniverso sufriria la peor era de oscuridad-.

 ** _Fin Pov de Stanford_**

Ahora todos comprendian a lo que Ford se referia, estaban muy impactados, puesto a que el pueblo había caido a manos de los heraldos del Creador de Todos, ahora sabían a quien y a que se enfrentavan, era más terrible de lo que imaginaban.

-Ya veo, entonces el plan del Creador de Todo siempre fue conseguir el diario-dijo Dipper.

-Y para hacerlo necesito apoderarse del pueblo y luego ir por la cabaña-complemento Mabel.

-Y por eso fingieron ser inversionistas para mejorar al pueblo-terminó Pacífica.

-Es muy peligroso que estemos aquí, Gravity Falls se ha combertido en el centro de todo y la llave para que el Creador odtenga el poder máximo, lo que devemos hacer es viajar por el Multiverso y destruir todo desde su origen-.

-¿Y como aremos eso?-pregunto Dipper-Dijiste que las personas con las virtudes de inteligencia, Valentia, Felicidad, Responsabilodad e Inocencia serian los unicos que podrian detenerlo-.

-Y lo son-Stanfor miro a los tres jovenes-Dipper eres la inteligencia, por tu basto conocimiento y por la manera en resolver problemas, Mabel, la felicidad, tu buen humor transmite alegría y paz a todos en tu alrrededor, y Pacífica, la valentia que corre en tú sangre te ayuda a enfrentar cualquier adversidad, ustedes tres, tres virtudes que nos ayudaran a defender al universo-.

-¿Qué esto es una broma verdad? dime que es una broma-grito Dipper.

-Relajate, no creo que sea un broma jajaja-rio Mabel.

-Creeme que esta hablando encerio-Stanley miro a Ford.

-Bien chicos, el día ah llegado, la profecia se esta cumpliendo, es hora de viajar por el universo y vencer a los titanes galacticos-.

 ** _Este fic continuara..._**

 _Bueno el capítulo 4 ya quedo ¿qué tal? ¿Impactante no? se que fue algo corto pero para el proximo capí habra más aventuras, ya lo veran._

 _Comenten y dejen su like okey no :v_


End file.
